Celtic Bonding
by Gruber Kurz
Summary: It's not easy being the only girl on the team, but when new recruit Bonnie joins the crew Clover learns that girls should always work together.


CELTIC BONDING

by Gruber Kurz

'I still don't see why you won't let me come with you.'

'Clover, we've been over this. It's a loud job. We need a heavy crew that can take a lot of damage and still keep working. You're just not right for it.'

Clover crossed her arms and scowled at Dallas. 'I've been with you on loud jobs before. What about those transport hits?'

'They were quick, in and out. We didn't have to deal with professional mercenaries on those ones. I've made my decision. You're staying here. And that's the end of it.'

'Don't worry, sweetheart,' Hoxton said with a smug grin as he made sure his CTV armour was firmly in place, 'we won't be long. And it's not like you'll be sat here on your own.'

Clover scoffed. 'Oh yeah, I've got the new _girl_ to keep me company.'

Hoxton chuckled. 'Now now, there's no need for that. Bonnie's a good'un, you'll see.'

The four of them - Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf - grabbed their equipment and left the safehouse, leaving Clover alone. She sighed and dropped down on the couch with a scowl on her face. 'Bunch of feckers, the lot of them.'

Bonnie came up from the basement and looked around the room. 'I take it they've all pissed off, then?' she said as she sat down across from Clover.

Clover grunted in response.

They sat in silence for a while, trying to not feel too awkward. After what felt like an hour, Bonnie spoke.

'So you know Hoxton as well, yeah?'

'Yeah, I know him.'

'Done many jobs with him?'

'A fair few.'

There were a few more moments of silence.

'I used to work with him,' Clover said, 'before he joined this crew.'

'Oh, aye? Just the two of you?'

Clover nodded. 'I tried to rob him, a long time ago, but he saw through me in a second. I guess he took a shine to me, though, 'cause he took me under his wing, taught me what he knew. We pulled a few small jobs together, and that.'

'Sounds like he fancied you.'

Clover raised her eyebrows. 'What do you mean by that?'

'If you'd been a bloke, I expect he'd have kicked seven shades of shite out of you.'

'I wouldn't know about that,' Clover said, remembering what had happened a week earlier, on the couch she was sat on. 'If he did, he never let on. I think he just wanted help pulling off some bigger hits and thought I'd be useful. We parted ways after a while.'

'When he joined this crew?'

Clover hesitated. 'No, before that. I - Well, I decided to go on my own for a while, so I took a shipment of weapons were we stealing and left him behind.' She blushed then, feeling the shame of her actions. Hoxton had always been fair with her. Looking back, he hadn't deserved that at all.

Bonnie nodded slowly. 'Bet he wasn't too pleased with you after that.'

'We've never talked about it, actually. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge about it, though. He got me in this crew, after all.'

Clover looked at the door Hoxton had left through, thinking about her former teacher, wondering what he thought of her, how he felt. He'd taken her in and trained her, and he'd done it again, even after she betrayed him. She owed him an apology at the very least.

'How do you know him, anyway?' said Clover. 'He mentioned something about prison but wasn't very specific.'

Bonnie nodded. 'Yeah, well, I passed some information along to him about who set him up. I knew him a little from way back when he was pulling a few jobs up in Scotland. Met him a couple of times but never worked with him. When I was inside, I found out he was working with this crew, and that he was in jail. I'll be honest, I've wanted to join this crew for a while, so I started seeing what I could find out. Passed what I learned on to him as a favour.'

'And that's why he convinced us to let you in?'

'Yeah, paying back the favour. After hearing about all that shite with Hector, I'm just glad I could help him get the wee cunt.'

Clover looked at Bonnie and gave her a small smile. 'I'm sorry I've been a bit of a bitch with you since you got here. The way Hox practically begged us to let you in, I thought there had to be something going on. Paranoid after this Hector bullshit, maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry. I should have trusted his judgement.'

Bonnie smiled back. 'Nae problem. I expected everyone to feel uneasy about it. It's hard to take someone at their word in this line of work.' She chuckled and leaned back in her chair. 'So, he begged, did he?'

'Like a little child. We all thought he was in love with you or something.'

'Ha, he'd have been shite out of luck on that one.'

'Not interested in him?'

'Not interested in anything with a cock. Never have been, never will be.'

'Oh.'

Clover suddenly felt very self-conscious, and aware that the two of them were alone.

'So - you're a...' she said.

'A lezzer, yeah,' said Bonnie. There was a moment of silence. 'Is that a problem?'

Clover's eyes widened. 'No, no, no problem. It's just...'

'You can't tell me you did nae think so already. Big butch lass, hair like this - I may as well be in bloody uniform.'

'Well, yeah,' said Clover, 'but - I dunno, you just don't assume people are gay, do you?'

'Maybe you don't. I do it all the time.'

'Really?'

'Oh aye. Take you, for example. I saw the nose ring and that wee streak of purple in your hair and thought, This lass would probably have a go if she was in the right mood.'

Clover blushed and turned away. She touched her nose and then her hair for a moment. She glanced at Bonnie, expecting hungry eyes to be leering at her, but Bonnie looked casual, as though everything were normal.

'Do you have conversations like this a lot?' said Clover.

'People love to ask gay people if they think they're gay. Don't ask me to explain why. I did nae mean to make you feel uncomfortable.'

Clover shook her head slightly. 'No, you didn't, it just... I don't know, I wasn't expecting it.

'Well, don't you worry, you've nothing to fear from me.'

Clover felt oddly annoyed at that. 'Am I not pretty enough?' She didn't really care, but felt she had been slighted.

'Nothing like that, lass, just saying you don't have to worry about me trying it on with you. I only go where I'm invited.'

'And what if you were?'

Bonnie looked at Clover directly. 'Then I would gladly accept.'

They looked at each other for a moment.

'I've thought about that stuff before. Never done anything, though. I always thought I wouldn't like it.'

'Well, there's one way to find out.' Bonnie's voice was slightly softer.

Clover looked at Bonnie for a moment, took a few deep breaths, and then stood up and kicked her shoes off.

'Just a quick go, then, to see if I'm into it or not. But just oral, mind. To try it out.'

She took her pants off and sat back down, leaning back on the couch and spreading her legs.

Bonnie smiled, her eyes fixed on Clover's pussy. 'It's good to try new things, I always say.'

She knelt down in front of Clover and ran a finger gently over the short hair that grew around her slit. She put her face close to it, feeling the warmth of it on her cheek, breathing in the musky smell of it. She placed the tip of her tongue at the base of Clover's vulva and ran it up, slowly, to her clit. Bonnie flicked her tongue up and down a little and then pulled away.

'You alright?' she said.

'Mmhmm, keep going,' said Clover.

Bonnie went back down and ran her tongue over Clover's pussy again, not just the tip but the whole thing, pressed flat and wide against her.

Clover shut her eyes and focused on the sensation. She felt an arm wrap around her leg and fingers stroking her mound. Bonnie's tongue was everywhere, her lips sucking Clover's. Clover opened her eyes and looked down. Her whole vagina looked like it was in Bonnie's open mouth, and Bonnie's head was moving up and down with the motion of her busy tongue.

Bonnie's fingers moved down to Clover's clit and spread the skin, revealing the wet, pink nub. She rolled it around under her tongue, the fingers of her other hand tracing the lines of Clover's pussy and teasing her hole.

Clover's deep moans became more high-pitched as Bonnie put a finger inside her. She let her head loll backwards and closed her eyes again, feeling the finger deep within her, shortly joined by a second. In that moment, she saw Hoxton in Bonnie's place, his eyes locked on hers as he ate her, the burnt skin of his face feeling like plastic against her thigh. She reached down a hand to touch him, and felt Bonnie's coarse, shaved hair. The image faded instantly, and Clover opened her eyes once more.

Bonnie's fingers curved around as they entered Clover and she was sucking on Clover's clit, determined to make her cum. Clover was panting, her breath heavy, as she got closer and closer. When the moment finally arrived, she tensed her thighs, gripping Bonnie's head and keeping it in place.

'Sweet Mary, mother of God!'

Clover arched her back as brief spasms rocked her hips, and then it was over. She lay back on the couch and relaxed her legs, freeing Bonnie, who stood up and licked her wet chin.

'Well, now,' Bonnie said, wiping her face with the back of her hand, 'what did you think of that?'

Clover looked half-asleep with a smile on her face. 'I think I really liked that.'

'Every gel loves getting her minge ate,' Bonnie said with pride. 'I'll go fetch you a towel. We'll need to dry that couch, an' all.'

Clover grunted in response, not having heard what Bonnie said. She pressed a finger to herself, turning it in a little circle, getting it wet, and then brought it to her mouth and licked her juice off it.

 _I think I'll give Hox that apology_ , she thought. _He deserves it._

THE END


End file.
